


Unsteady Reigns

by derekstilinski



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Caretaking, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Self-Acceptance, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt hates his heats for the way it diverts him from how he usually acts, and has never let Thomas or Minho mount him while he's in one. He usually doesn't let them close enough to even ask. He's not prepared when it comes on early, and he has no choice but to let Thomas and Minho take care of him this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady Reigns

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry I wrote this I think I've finally gone too far I don't even feel this fic is completely done that's the worst part

Newt thought he had time. But oh no, the universe is never that nice.

It hits him so hard he falls over.

He realizes then that he needs to get home immediately. There's emergency crews for this kind of stuff, but he'd rather fucking not, thanks very much. He's got a... well, an Alpha at home. Even if Thomas never acts like it, Newt's hoping he'll be careful around him. He doesn't want to fully take Thomas' help, or Minho's, but maybe they'll get him water or something when he asks.

The bus ride home is hell. He's starting to shiver, has his sweatshirt tied around his waist to hide how wet he's getting, and holding grocery bags in white-knuckled hands. After the bus he stumbles home in a haze, but hyper aware of everything around him. He makes it to the door and can hear both of them inside the apartment, but his hands are shaking too much to use his keys. He slides down the door and tries to breathe, pounds his palm on the door.

The door comes open and he gasps in breaths at the smell of home, and Thomas is freaking out above him, "Newt! What are you doing? Are you okay?"

"This is so embarrassing." Newt mumbles as Thomas drags him inside, eyes closing because _finally yes one of his mates is touching him god yes_.

Thomas helps Newt onto the couch, touching at his face, "Minho!"

Minho bounds down the stairs, hearing the urgency in Thomas' voice, "What--? Oh," He comes around the couch and starts giving Newt affection, knowing he needs it, "Oh, Newt. Hey, man, it'll be okay. Thomas, take care of those groceries, shut and lock the door. It's starting but we still have time."

Thomas rushes to do what he's told, and honestly, Minho's a good substitute if Thomas isn't available. He rubs at Newt's cheek, kisses his overheated forehead. Thomas haphazardly puts away the groceries, Newt is pretty sure he just put the new whisk in the freezer, "He's gonna need water, and the heat kit. We have to get him in better clothes, get him into bed."

Minho gets Newt up and helps him walk to bed. He sits him down and goes to untie his sweatshirt, "Let me see, okay? We're here for you."

Newt's so embarrassed. He's like _their_ mother the other weeks in the year, and he should be able to control himself. But Minho and Thomas promise him it's okay, that it happens because he loves them and it's his body's way of telling them so.

"I hate this," He says, and pushes Minho's hands away, "I'm not bloody helpless, I can do it myself."

Minho sighs and doesn't say a word about it, which is unusual but Newt's thankful for it. He breathes slowly when Minho leaves him to get him clothes, feels the embarrassment flush up on his face when he starts to undress. He knows he has to do it now, before he's less than capable later. He pulls his shirt over his head first and lets it slip to the floor, and has trouble with his pants. He hesitates, then steels himself and undoes his sweatshirt from around his waist, stands up and curses silently at all the layers he's seeped through, tries to hurry and get his stained clothes off. Minho comes back over to him and stalls a few moments at the smell of him, at his clothes. Newt rolls his eyes and grabs the sweatpants Minho's grabbed for him, "Hey, eyes up here, shank."

Minho swallows hard and nods, backs off when Thomas comes with towels. Newt makes a face at him but Thomas touches his chest, "Just let me, okay? Turn around."

Newt sighs but turns around, bends and settles his hands on the bed. He feels a jolt of want when Thomas touches him, runs his long fingers down his bare back. He scolds himself and tries to keep himself from presenting himself to Thomas, squeezes his eyes shut and breathes in hard puffs when Thomas cleans the slick off his thighs.

"Jesus," Thomas spreads his cheeks, looks at how wet he is, "Newt, you have to let us take care of you."

"No, I can handle myself." Newt says firmly, even as his thighs shake, and Thomas reluctantly cleans him off. Newt pulls away after, pulls on the sweatpants. Minho moves the blankets aside and fluffs up the pillow, runs his fingers through Newt's hair when he lays down.

"You want some tea?" He asks, feeling Newt lean up into his touch, then immediately remember himself and move away.

"Yes, thank you." Newt says, trying to keep himself in control. Even the pillows smell like Thomas and Minho, and he curls into them without meaning to, inhales deep. Minho makes him tea and sets up a small table at the bed, setting his cup and bottles of water on it.

Thomas settles a bowl of cool water down, then sits on the edge of the bed. Newt rolls onto his back to look at him, bunching a blanket up around him when his body betrays him further, cock thickening. Thomas rubs gently at his leg, "It's okay."

"It's not, Tommy." He says with a pout, trying to hide himself while simultaneously trapping his heat in the blanket. Thomas just shrugs and dips a washcloth into the water, squeezes it out and pats at Newt's sweaty forehead. Newt's eyes flutter shut, mouth going slack. The cold is bringing him back from being dizzy, and he allows Thomas to move the blanket off of him.

"Minho, grab a sheet, will you?" Thomas asks, pushing the hair back from Newt's forehead and dabbing softly at his cheek, then over his neck. Newt arches up and bares his neck for Thomas, and Thomas leans down, pressing a kiss there. Then, another as he swipes the cloth down, trying to give Newt some relief.

Newt shudders and his hand fists in Thomas' hair, pulling him up into a kiss. Thomas shushes him softly when he starts to whine and sob, kisses him back and runs the washcloth over him. Minho takes the blankets from the bed and replaces it with the lone sheet, cool and thin so Newt will feel covered up, but he won't drive himself into heatstroke. Newt feels himself getting slick again and he wants so bad to roll onto his hands and knees, plead his mates to take him, maybe at the same time. He pulls at Thomas' hair and moans, knows he's ruining these sweatpants. He should be able to control himself, and he's so angry and embarrassed that he can't. He pulls back from Thomas' tongue and pants, shaking his head.

"No. No," He rubs at the sweat that's gathered on his forehead again, frustrated tears welling up in his eyes, "I can do this. I don't need to give in. I can fucking get past it. I-I can, I can."

Thomas wipes at his forehead again, lips red and wet, "Newt."

"No! I can. I am not going to ruin more clothes, and blankets, and I don't need your cock!" He yells, pushing Thomas' hands away, "You don't need to baby me! You don't need to take care of me!"

Thomas looks hurt, smells hurt. Minho looks sad, and steps closer to the bed, "We don't need to take care of you, that's true. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes!" He just about sobs, grabbing the sheet and trying to hide himself away in it, "Get away from me! I don't need you here!"

"This doesn't make you weak, Newt. It's your heat, it is what it is." Thomas tells him, setting the washcloth in the bowl.

Newt curls up, "Shut up. Just shut up." When Thomas doesn't move away from him, his body shakes with want, and half his mind wants to take off his clothes and make himself look pretty for them, to show them he's ripe for mating. He growls at himself, pulls at his hair and tries to making himself stop.

Minho climbs on the bed shoes and all and pulls Newt into his arms, taking his hands away from the assault on his hair, holding them in his own. Newt squirms to try and get away but Minho holds him against his chest, pressing a kiss to the back of his head, "Newt, breathe. Just breathe. I know you don't like your heat, but we're here for a reason. To help you, in any way you let us."

"I can do it by myself." Newt says weakly, hating how easily he melts into Minho's body. It feels so good but he knows it's not just him, the heat is drugging him into thinking it. He likes everything when he gives into the heat, and it makes him act differently than he usually does. He doesn't want to be someone different, he wants to be himself.

"I know you can, I'm not saying you can't. I'm saying you don't have to," Minho loosens his hold on Newt's hands, rubs his thumbs over the backs of them, "You don't want us mounting you, or babying you, that's fine. I won't put my dick in you or kiss your forehead for the week. But let us help you eat, help you clean yourself up if you're not going to put that stuff to good use."

Newt whimpers low in his throat at Minho's voice so close, talking about everything he doesn't want to think about. Slick starts dripping down his thigh and he goes so still, tries to breathe and calm down. Minho rubs his arm, "I can get the toys. We won't help you."

"That'll just push me deeper into the heat." Newt snaps.

"But it'll get the leaking to calm down. It's only happening because you haven't been filled yet. Your body's seeking out a good mate whether you like it or not, baby." Minho keeps rubbing his arm, anchoring him while he thinks.

"Just please hurry up, and then leave me alone." Newt whispers, and Minho squeezes his arm before getting off the bed. Thomas does too, but not before laying a water bottle next to him. Minho brings back the toys and lets him choose one, not commenting when he only grabs a plug.

They look so reluctant to leave him, but Thomas takes Minho's arm, leads him into the kitchen. Newt stares at the ceiling and breathes for a moment or two, seeing if the need will wear off. It's a dull hope. He kicks off the sheet and slides his sweats off, kicks them onto the floor. He's almost desperate and foregoes the plug, sliding two fingers into himself. The pleasure borders on pain from waiting, and he breathes into Thomas' pillow as he pumps his fingers quickly, having dripped so much slick it makes noises when he touches himself. He knows they can hear it and he wants to yell for them to come back, the words even bubble up in his throat. But he pushes them back down and moans instead, other hand going for his cock, all red and wanting attention.

It doesn't take long for the first orgasm to wash over him, and he shouts into the pillow when he does, getting come all over his stomach. He feels calm for a few minutes, before he has to start over again. Two fingers aren't enough, so he adds a third, tries to wiggle his pinky in too when it's still not enough. He's huffing and squirming, and outright whines when he takes his fingers out to grab blindly for the plug. He wastes no time getting it inside him, and the stretch makes him hiss. He can hear Thomas and Minho go quiet downstairs and inwardly rolls his eyes. Of course they'd be concerned if he was going to fast, even in heat with everything so wet he could probably easily take a fist. That makes him come a second time, thinking of Thomas kneeling behind him and working his whole hand into him, while Minho makes him suck his cock. He sobs when the plug finally bottoms out, fills him up. He ruts against the mattress until he comes again, and barely remembers falling asleep.

\--

When he wakes up next, he barely registers being clean before he doubles over in agony. The heat is there, full force, and he's whimpering for his mates before he can remind himself about how he yelled at them to stay away.

Thomas is there first, taking him into his arms when he grabs for him desperately, "Hey, shh. Shh, it's okay."

"Tommy. It hurts, please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said those things, I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me here like this." He babbles, pressing his face to Thomas' chest.

Thomas rocks him, rubbing his back, "I won't leave you. I know you're embarrassed about your heats, and I'd never get mad at the things you say while you're in them."

Newt breathes out a shaky, relieved breath, holding onto Thomas' shirt with white knuckles. Minho's shirtless when he comes into the room and Newt's arm flings out, reaching for him. Minho climbs on the bed and gives him a reassuring smile, "Hey, you. I managed to get some suppressant from Gally. You want it?"

Newt shudders and nods, tries not to frown too deep when Minho disappears to get the medication. If they knew Newt's heat was going to be here early, they would have stocked up. They used the last of it during Minho's heat, because he would go running to try and starve the heat away. And they couldn't have him running right into another Alpha and being too out of it to say no. Minho comes back in with the needle, "It's the good stuff, baby. You don't need to wait for the pills to kick in."

Newt spreads his legs when Minho gets closer, but Minho ignores it. He takes Newt's arm and swabs over his skin with a wipe from the heat kit, then gives him the shot. He grunts, but feels it coax over his body almost immediately. It takes the edge off, makes him a little numb for a few moments like it's supposed to, then makes him sigh in relief when he can no longer hear blood pounding in his ears, and the repetitive 'mate, mate, mate' thought calms.

"There you go, baby." Minho says, pushes his hair back, "Let me kiss you?"

Newt nods and Minho presses a soft kiss to his forehead. Thomas kisses the back of his hand and looks up at Minho, "We should get him into a bath. He's still really hot."

"Yeah. Change the bed, too. Take the pillows and sheets from the closet, ones that don't have such a deep scent on 'em." Minho gets up and goes to start the bathtub, and Thomas cups Newt's cheek.

"Think you can stand? We'll get you into a cool bath and you can relax, then we'll get you in cool clothes on cool sheets."

"Sounds cool, Tommy." Newt quirks a smile and gives a thumbs up, just to hear Thomas laugh. Thomas is so good to him, helps him up and walks him slowly to the bathroom, where Minho is filling the tub. He stares at Newt's body, at his cock still hard before snapping himself out of it, kissing Newt's lips softly instead. Newt could cry if he weren't so mellow right now, "Thank you."

Minho smiles, "Let's get you in there, okay?"

Minho holds Newt while Thomas gets undressed, and Newt loves the feel of Minho's skin, warm and soft and smelling so good. He breathes through his mouth and lays his head on Minho's shoulder, "Tommy, hurry up."

Thomas appears behind him, holding his sides, "I'm sorry. I'm here. Come on."

Minho holds his hands while they take him over to the tub, and Thomas climbs in first. Newt needs help getting in, and he moans the moment he's in the water, settling down and laying against Thomas. Minho leaves them to take care of the bed.

Thomas runs a washcloth over his chest and Newt shudders, laying his head on Thomas' shoulder. Thomas talks softly into his ear, "Yeah, take a few breaths. Relax. You're doing so good, Newt."

Thomas cools him off, and Newt drifts off a few times. Thomas keeps mumbling to him, encouraging words, and reaches under him, working the plug out of him. Newt groans, clenching around it as he moves out, "Tommy."

"It's been in you for hours. Just relax, touch yourself if you need to." Thomas keeps washing him with the cool water, and he's half hard against Newt's back. Newt knows Thomas is soaking up the hormones he's giving off, and it makes him want to tilt and slide Thomas into him, but the suppressant is making him calm and a little tired, and he can't lift his body to do it.

He fists his cock lazily, and when he can't tip over the edge, Thomas guides his free hand back to finger himself. Newt's stomach hurts when he comes, because it's not enough, it's not good enough. Thomas rubs his stomach with the washcloth, nuzzles him and asks if Newt's still sure about not being mounted.

He's not even sure anymore.

\--

After he's dressed in underwear and a tank top, Minho makes him eat something. He doesn't want to, but he knows he has to. Thomas makes him drink a cup of tea and two water bottles. By the end of it, Newt is full and curls up in bed. Minho crawls in behind him and rubs at his stomach, "How are you feeling now?"

"Sleepy," Newt cuddles back into him, "My dick hurts."

"Jesus, Newt." Minho swallows thickly, shaking his head, "You can't just say shit like that."

"I can... I need some help with it, Minho," Newt takes his wrist, pushes it down to cup Newt through his underwear, "Touch me. Get me through my heat."

Minho holds him firm, but doesn't give him any pleasure, "Newt, you told me not to."

"I want you to now," Newt rolls his hips, "Please, Minho, please."

Minho squeezes his cock through his underwear, leans his head away from him, "Thomas, need you here."

Thomas gets to the bed and inspects them. He frowns, sitting on the bed in front of Newt, "We talked about this, Newt. You told us what you wanted, and what you didn't."

"I want it now. I need it. Tommy, give it to me," Newt reaches for Thomas' sweatpants, tugging, "Give it to me, give it to me."

"Newt, stop." Thomas grabs Newt's wrists, taking them away, "No, you don't want this. You told us already."

"No! I want it! Tommy, please!" Newt twists out of Thomas' hold, grabbing for his hips, heat clouding his mind like thick fog, "I'm so wet, Tommy. I'm dripping and I want you to fill me up. Let me take it."

Thomas grabs around Newt's wrists again, hard enough to hurt, and pins him back on the bed. There's a moment where Newt is gasping and then he goes so quiet when Thomas lets his eyes burn red, peering over him and showing teeth. Newt shudders and goes soft under his Alpha, head clearing instantly.

"Tommy," Newt pulls him into a hug, chest stuttering, "I'm sorry."

"Tell us what you need." Thomas says, letting Newt scent the crook of his neck.

"I do want it, now. Fuck, I'm so goddamn hard and so bloody embarrassed. E-Every time the heat comes, I want you both so badly but I don't want to submit to it. I'm stronger than that, I-I thought I was. I think pushing you away every heat just made it harder," Newt shudders, grabbing for Minho to hold his hand. He can feel some of the fog rolling back in, "Please, if you'll have me."

Minho kisses his knuckles, "I know I'm not the Alpha you're lookin' for, but I'm on board."

Newt shakes his head, "You're my mate, too. I'm happy to have you, I'm blessed to have you. My body wants an Alpha, But _I need_  you both. Don't ever think I love you less because of your status."

Minho curls closer to him, "And don't ever think we love you less because of how you act in your heats. That's what you worry about, I know it is."

Newt holds Thomas' shirt to keep him close, tilting his head to be closer to Minho, "Don't think of me differently."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Minho kisses his forehead, "Thomas, let's get him undressed."

The flash of excitement that works its way through Newt's body is the heat, but he keeps his eyes on his boys, his mates, who always take such good care of him. Thomas pulls him out of his shirt, leans down and kisses his chest. Minho works down his underwear and just nods when he whines and squirms, pulls Thomas back so he can scramble to his hands and knees.

He feels a fresh flood of embarrassment when he arches his back, feeling slick run down along his balls. He digs his fingers into the sheets, "Please."

Thomas crawls up behind him, leans and leaves kisses down the bow of his back. He pushes his sweats down his thighs, rubbing his cock between Newt's cheeks, "Breathe in deep, you're tense. I love you, don't be embarrassed."

"Oh god, Thomas. Just skip the pleasantries, will you?" Newt says with a little bite in his words, and goes breathless when Thomas starts sliding into him. His whole body just lets go, and he heaves in air, grin taking over his lips, "Yes, thank you. God, that's good."

Thomas squeezes his hips, bottoms out nice and easy, groans as Newt wiggles and laughs. Minho chuckles, standing next to the bed to run his fingers through Newt's hair, "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Newt nods, already rocking himself on and off Thomas' cock, "Yes, yes. Come on, hurry up."

Thomas rolls his hips and Newt shudders, moans falling from his lips the moment Thomas finds a rhythm. Newt twists his fingers in the sheets, grinding himself back with every thrust. He growls and pushes back harder, "Come on, Tommy. You know you want to go faster. Give it to me. Fill me up, give me a baby. You want that? Fuck me harder."

Thomas grips his hips, pulling him onto his cock with the next thrust. Newt keens, letting Thomas have him, relaxing to the pleasure, feeling stupidly happy when the bed rocks. Minho crawls behind Thomas, pressing kisses to his neck with a grin, "Now, that's a way to tempt an Alpha."

Thomas bucks his hips, slapping of skin loud and wet, and Newt lets out the loudest trembling cry Thomas has ever heard him make. Minho looks up as Newt pants and grabs at the headboard, whimpering and forcing himself back on Thomas' cock, come splashing onto the sheets. Thomas goes to move his hand  and work him through it, when Newt almost screams, "No! Hold me, don't stop, don't slow down!"

Thomas groans and leans over him, chasing his own release, fucking into Newt deep and coming undone at the high little gasps Newt keeps giving. Thomas lays his forehead on Newt's back, keeps thrusting, rhythm all sloppy as he rides out his orgasm. Newt gyrates his hips back, shaking all over with pleasure, "A-Again. Again Alpha, please."

Thomas kisses his shoulder, rubbing up and down his side, "Yeah, again. You can have it again."

He pulls out slowly and rubs apologetically at the angry bruises on Newt's hips in the shape of his hands. He shushes Newt when he whines and presents himself, moves to the side so Minho can slip into his place. Minho slides in just as Thomas' come starts to slip out, and he takes Newt from the headboard, wrapping an arm around him, "I got it. I'm gonna take care of you."

"Minho." Newt says it like he's so relived, lets himself be guided down so his head lays on the mattress. Minho's hands settle at his chest and V of his hips, supporting him, keeping his ass up.

Minho blankets himself over Newt, chest to back, and slowly rocks his hips, "Hey, baby. You doin' okay?"

Newt holds onto the sheets, nods and shuts his eyes. He can't hold back a heat-drugged smile, "Mhmm."

Minho ruts against him, feeling better to thrust after Newt catches his breath. Newt isn't overly vocal in bed; he gives grunts and moans, pants and sometimes tells them how much he likes what they're doing to him. He's usually controlled and has a confidence to how he moves. But not in heat. Newt is loud with groans and pleasured cries, his body squirming and pushing and demanding. Minho has to actually work to hold him moderately still, so he doesn't hurt himself scrambling for more.

Thomas pushes Newt's hair away from his sweaty forehead, watches his blissed out expression crease with a spike of intense pleasure every time Minho thrusts in. He keeps his voice soft, petting Newt's hair, "Minho's so good to you. He's gonna keep my come inside you, add his own. Fill you up real nice."

Newt's brows draw together, mouth forming into an O as he comes again, sobbing and panting out groans. His body convulses, muscles closing tight on Minho's cock again and again. Minho makes a punched-out sound, nice and low as he spills into Newt, who takes it greedily with an almost purr against the sheets. Minho presses his hips against Newt's ass and stays there, hand sneaking to stroke and play with Newt's cock. Newt just about thrashes against him, gasping and clawing at the sheets as Minho runs his fingers over his cockhead, teases in the slit before running down the length of him. Minho rubs at his balls, tugs when Newt shudders, just to see if he has any more come to give. He presses a kiss to Newt's shoulder as his fingers circle around Newt's cock, starting to pump insistent and fast.

Newt bucks and shouts, tries to get away from the oversensitive feeling, his thighs shaking and threatening to give out on him. Minho slides halfway out of him and plants his knees differently to hold Newt's weight, doesn't relent his pace until Newt gives a tired grunt as he comes a pathetically small amount. Minho pulls out the moment Newt starts to sag, pulling him to the side with Thomas' help. Once Newt is safely away from landing in his mess, Thomas swiftly hands him the plug, which Minho gently slips into him, kissing his right ass cheek when he whimpers.

Thomas leans over and touches Newt's forehead, giving a fond smile, "You're better now. It'll be okay."

Newt mumbles something against the mattress and Minho rubs his back, "Tell us again, baby."

"M'soft." Newt says like he's half asleep, turning his head to look at them, "I'm finally fucking soft."

Minho chuckles, "Never felt so relieved about that, have you?"

Newt huffs out a tired laugh, reaches for Minho. Minho leans down and lifts him up into his arms, letting Thomas strip the bed. He brings Newt into the bathroom and holds him for a few moments after letting him stand, just to see if he can do it. Newt holds onto the sink for a little bit, but then turns on the water and starts brushing his teeth, and Minho knows he's okay. Minho sets up a shower and he gets him and Newt inside, and Thomas follows just before they've closed the curtain. They keep Newt in the middle, just in case, and Newt lets them wash him up, whimpers whenever they sweep by his cock or the plug.

They all get clean, scrub and scrub and scrub until it almost hurts, then stumble out of the shower and haphazardly into clothes - Minho foregoes clothes all together, while Thomas pulls on sweatpants and soft socks, and Newt bundles up in a sweater and sleep pants. Newt curls into his mates when they lay together, bare bed with bare pillows and sheets, uses them for warmth to make up for feeling his temperature drop. It'll pick back up tomorrow but he feels like it won't be as bad as any of his other heats.

Minho rubs his fingers through Newt's damp hair, "So, I see what you meant now. I see what you were embarrassed about."

Newt doesn't feel awake enough to be embarrassed right now, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Thomas rubs circles on his stomach, "It was a different you, but I liked it."

"So did I. Wild Newt is... Really hot," Newt sighs at that, and Minho shakes his head, continues, "But this calm Newt is my favorite. I'll take visits from in-heat Newt, yeah, but I like normal you the best. You're hard to keep skill when I'm fucking you in heat."

Newt blushes, hides his face in Minho's chest, "I know..." he pauses, seems to make a decision, "I loved that."

Thomas smiles brightly, scenting the back of Newt's neck, "Aww, Newt. Yeah, there we go."

Minho kisses the top of his head, "I'll hold you down all you want, baby."

Newt rolls his eyes affectionately, smiling as he starts to drift to sleep, "Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

Thomas pulls the sheet higher up around him, and both his boys squish in close to him, keep him comforted and warm and feeling optimistic for the rest of his heat.


End file.
